Bittersweet Sorrow
by mufafoosh
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is a broken man, torn up from the Horrors of the Tall Oaks and Langshiang Incidents. Will the support of one women be enough or will he succumb to his demons. Rated M for Language,and Alcohol.
1. A Nightmare

**OK, Gents, and ladies of course. This will be my first fan fiction and the first story I've ever published! I'm not really in my zone right now, so I won't lie to you this could suck XD Also, I can guarantee I'll fuck up parts of the Resident Evil universe I'm very sorry. Anyway be nice please. P.S. I know this thing is riddled with grammatical errors and shit but I can't help it, so I'll apologize in advance. ENJOY! :-)**_  
_

_"Mother fucker keeps on turning up again!" _Leon thought as he saw Simmons clamber across the a bridge connecting the Quad Tower in Lanshiang. Leon continued to climb the elevator cable he and Helena had been forced to hang from when he saw a slender figure dart across the bridge.

"ADA!" He called, helpless to do anything to aid the mysterious woman.

"Leon! C'mon!" Helena yelled from above him. He turned his attention back to climbing until they reached a twisted steel beam jutting out from the building.

Leon was forced to watch as the woman he loved battled the grotesque abomination that was Simmons.

"Helena, we need to help her!" He said, looking to his partner.

"Leon-" Helena began, her voice cut off by a scream.

Leon jerked his head around to see Ada dangling perilously over the edge of the bridge, the hungry fires below glowing murderously as Simmons stalked his prey.

"ADA! Leon screamed as he vaulted the gap separating them, sprinting towards her furiously. "Leon, wait!" Helena called, but he drowned her out. All that mattered to him was reaching Ada before Simmons did.

Ada struggled to hang on to the edge as Simmons stalked closer like a wolf to an injured hare.

He wasn't going to make it, tears welled up in his eyes as he ran towards her "_No, no, NO! Faster, Damnit, FASTER!" _his mind screamed.

But it was too late.

Simmons bestial form stomped to the edge were Ada was hanging and raised a monstrous claw.

Time slowed. And as Ada looked at him, for the first time ever Leon saw fear in the unshakable woman's eyes.

"ADA! NOOO!" Leon screamed as Simmons battered her over the edge, sending her lifeless body into the roiling hell of Langsiang. All that Leon could do was scream in despair. He looked up at the horrifying monster that was Simmons and let out a feral roar charging the beast with his bare hands.

Simmons seemed to smile at the broken man setting his sights on something else.

Leon came to an abrupt stop as he watched Simmons soar overhead. "Where-? NO!" He started back the way he came just as Simmons landed in front of Helena. Helena rapidly drew her wingshooter and began to fire at the hulking monster desperately.

Simmons suddenly lunged and pinned her down to the beam as she screamed.

Leon was running harder than he had ever run before, harder than when Ada was in trouble. Tears were streaming down his face as he his partner get lifted up by Simmons. Helena let out the most ear-splitting scream as Simmons literally ripped her in half, throwing her upper torso in front of Leon.

Leon looked at the mutilated remains of his parter in horror as she reached toward him, eyes rolling back into her head. He fell to his knees and sobbed cradling her head into his hands.

Leon heard laughter in front of him, he looked up weakly to see the B.O.W. in humanoid form looking down at him.

"I won't give you the luxury of death, Kennedy. Its far too sweet to watch you live knowing everything you cared for is gone."

He was right. He had nothing anymore, Leon couldn't even speak as he looked at the man who had taken the women he loved from the world.

Leon simply looked over the edge of the bridge and let himself fall, his tears doing little to stem the raging fires that engulfed him.

**Well, there it is. Pretty damn dark, but short and sweet. Other chapters will be added with or without support, leave a review and gimme some feedback I'd love to hear whether it's negative or positive. Foosh out. **


	2. Awakening

Leon woke with start, gasping for air and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His head burned and he groaned as his stomach lurched. Leon wasted no time, making a beeline to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach into the sink. He stood there, hovering over the sink for a minute heaving and coughing.

He walked out the bathroom and went right back to his bed, getting on his knees and pulling a slim case from under his bed. He coughed as he sat at the edge of his bed and opened the case: brandy and his wing shooter. Leon didn't even know what kind of brandy it was. He didn't care._ "Hey, buddy", _He thought as he unscrewed the cap and took a **very** generous draught. The liquid burned in his throat, he grimaced at the taste then took another swig. He hadn't been asleep long enough from his last binge to have a hangover, but that was the problem.

He wasn't drunk anymore.

Leon grunted as memories of his dream washed over him. "Ada..." he said as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his nightstand. He slowly unfolded the paper to reveal a worn photo taken of her from a security camera. He bit back tears as he ran his fingers over the paper longing to feel the flesh of the mysterious Asian women.

Leon grunted as the rest of the dream came back to him, Ada and Helena dying while he was powerless to help. The love of his life being snuffed out like a candle.

"NO!" Leon roared in anguish and put his hand through his wall. He sat there in his pain panting heavily. He took several gulps of liquor as he pulled his hand from the drywall, covered in blood.

It still hurt, that was good, at least that meant he could still feel. _"Time to numb it all away", _he thought tipping the bottle up and draining it. The now very intoxicated Leon rolled on his back chortling to himself.

"Look a me!" he said to the ceiling "Still here! Still breathing!" He laughed then looked at the picture in his hand.

"Agh!" he dropped the picture in his hand, the previous soft face that graced the picture was replaced by a morbid face of a burned woman. Leon looked at the picture in horror as its mouth began to move. "Whhhhhyyyyyyy…." the burned woman asked in a low moan. Suddenly he found the picture back in his hand, the decrepid woman's low moan became louder and louder, turning to a raspy roar.

The Woman's eyes shot open suddenly and locked onto his stare. "LEON!" it screamed.

In one quick motion Leon flicked the picture away from him, it spun away... or was it back to him? Leon grabbed the wing shooter in the case and fired three rapid shots into the picture. It dropped to the floor soundlessly.

Leon fell to the floor sobbing and calling out Helena and Ada's names. He was lost and soon found himself staring down the barrel of his own gun.

_"It would be quick," _he thought _"easy". _His hand tighter on the gun as the door slammed open, he didn't even notice the figure moving rapidly towards him. He just looked at his release, at the cold darkness the other end of the barrel promised him.

"LEEOOOON!"

**OOK theres part two i don't know how rapidly ill be uploading i have lots sit going on. as many of you have probably noticed I'm taking a really dark tone to this story, not because I'm twisted but because of the true horror the cast of the Resident Evil series experience. Leon is in a dark place. ANd thank you on a happy note. i don't know if any of you actually like this or not so gimme some favorites and reviews and a shout out to my first reviewer ever Ultimolu, you were right it was a dream.**

**Now for one real question, i know these stories are a little on the short side would y'all prefer fewer longer chapters or the rapid fire ones I've got going on now lemme know.**

**and yes my grammar is shitty…and no i won't spend the time proofreading it, cuz I'm a lazy shit**


	3. The Rescue

Helena Harper kicked down the door to Leon's apartment. She had moved in next to him one month ago with recommendation from top officials who feared for Agent Kennedy's safety due to his severe PTSD. She had been the obvious choice; she was the only one Leon really trusted.

It had been three months since Leon nearly killed a protester outside the white house who was dressed as a zombie. The man was in the hospital for two months, all charges were dropped to to Leon's exemplary service with the condition that he go to treatment for his newly diagnosed PTSD. Helena didn't protest when she was asked to take care of him, after all they were partners and he would do the same from her. She liked her new place, the building was sixteen stories above an old record shop owned by a nice Asian couple.

Helena had never had a studio apartment, she wasn't the artsy type. She didn't think leon was either, until she saw the piano in his apartment, and damn could he play.

Helena was no put-together-caretaker either,. She was still haunted by the memory of her sister and the weight of the 70,000 in Tall Oaks that were basically dead because of her. But she had Leon for help, if only he took his own advice.

Tall Oaks and Langshiang was over a year ago but the scars were still fresh for both of them. Leon had the re-accuring dream that both she and Ada died in that tower.

Ada Wong, the mysterious woman who had managed to spread bioterrorism and capture Leon's heart. There was no room in his heart for her but she was fine with it. Leon was her friend, her partner. She had refused any advance set toward her.

Leon was all she had, so when she was woken up by gunshots coming from his apartment her body reacted, breaking down the door.

What she saw horrified her: Leon was eating his gun.

"LEON!", she screamed, he didn't seem to hear her.

She bolted across the room and tackled him knocking the gun from his hand, she heard a bang and a sharp pain on her forearm.

Leon struggled against her, but she wasn't letting him clock out yet.

"LEON! LEON, IT'S ME! HELENA! IT'S OK!" She pleaded desperately as the muscle bound agent got the upper hand, rolling Helena to her back and pinning her hands and feet violently to the floor. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain, she looked at him and whimpered, "Im alive."

Immediately she felt his grip loosen. "Helena." he said in a low voice, before he looked at her in shock then realizing what he had done, sank and fell onto his back and sobbed, ashamed of himself. Helena saw the man who had been her rock all throughout Tall Oaks the the hell on Earth that had been Langshiang, crumple before her, and it broke her heart.

Helena crawled over to where Leon was and wrapped him up as he cried and moaned. Leon grabbed onto her arm and buried his face in the crook of her elbow.

No words needed to be said, she was there for him that's all he needed.

Helena hurt all over, and she was pretty sure a bullet had grazed her arm, but for him shed more than some a little effort. She hefted Leon into his bed and stripped him down to his briefs and tucked him in. He was asleep in seconds.

Helena sighed then went to the kitchen to wash her bullet wound, she wet a napkin with rubbing alcohol and pressed it to the wound, she let out a small whimper at the sharp sting that followed then proceed to wash and bandage it. Helena looked at the mirror and let a smile tug at the edge of her lip, since Langshiang she had cut it short, Leon liked it short. _"Wait, did I do it for him?"_ She shook her head and went Leon and pulled up a chair next to his nightstand.

Helena saw the empty bottle of brandy by his bed and sighed, _"Dammit, I thought I got rid of all his alcohol. I'll need to comb the place over." S_he picked the bottle up and swished around the contents, which was nothing. _"Didn't even save a drop for me….Asshole." _she chuckled as she settled in the uncomfortable wooden chair and fell asleep.

**OOK Part three is done, i have to say I'm extremely happy on how many people have read my story, sorry if I'm kind of spamming you guys with updates, now i just need more REVIEWS maybe a favorite haha, **

**Id like to make a note because I've been on long enough to know that sometimes people abandon their stories, i promise you all that i will finish this story i don't know if it'll be long or short** **but there it is. REVIEWS! **

**Ill try to update as regularly as possible Chap 4 will be a little more normal heh**


	4. Breakfast at Leon's

**HEEYYYOO! Sup y'all a special shoutout to Laterensis for being my first review EVER, and at her request this one's longer and a little more lighthearted. Leon and Helena are complete children around each other. To make things clear, Helena has no romantic feelings for whatever you guys are smart. I NEED REVIEWS THOUGH, I EAT THAT SHIT UP LIKE COOKIE MONSTER DOES A COOKIE**

Leon awoke without opening his eyes, he was shaking from head to toe, covered again in sweat. _"These nightmares are getting more and more real…I won't tell Lena this one"_

"Gnnng…." Leon groaned as he opened his eyes, _"What the hell happened?" _He rubbed the sides of his temples with his fingers trying to expel the growing headache that was forming. "Arrrgh, what the hell happened last night?" He sat up and looked around his room lazily. _"Nothing out of the-"_

He froze when he saw blood on the floor, almost instantly Leon went into agent mode. He touched the blood. _"Dry." _he thought. He crawled over to his bed and looked for the case he hid his 'emergency booze' and gun in.

"MY BOOZE!" Leon exclaimed. "Its all I had left!..Dammit." He calmed down and inspected his wing-shooter. He checked the slide, the safety, and then the magazine. He ejected the rounds one by one counting them out, "12, 13, 14… four rounds short….Oh my God"

The memories of last night washed over Leon like a flood; the drinking, the picture, putting the gun in his mouth, then it all went black after that. "Im really in trouble. Lena will NOT know about this."

"Know about what?" A bubbly voice said, then WHAM! The blinds were all drawn open in an instant.

"AAARGH!" Leon screeched, his headache punching the inside of his head. "Lena?! Please, STOP! CLOSE THE MOTHERFUCKING BLINDS!" He screamed while rolling on the floor covering his eye with his hands.

Helena tilted her head to the side and gave him an unapologetic frown. "Good morning to you too sweaty." She looked at the tent in his briefs and barely held back a laugh, _"hmm, impressive." _she thought raising an eyebrow. "So that's what you were doing in here, you pervert!"

"What?" Leon looked down at his underwear then quickly covered his morning erection. "Fucking christ, Lena! NO! I _swear_ I wasn't doing anything like that!"

"I'll give you the rest of your alone time. I'll be in the kitchen." She said as she walked away.

Leon watched her gracious curves sway as she walked off. _"Hm",_ he thought before getting up and taking a shower.

Helena whistled and sang while she danced around the kitchen, if there was one thing that Helena did well and loved doing was cook. She was still extremely scared for Leon, shooting up his house almost killing himself. She knew that Leon's mind was deteriorating fast so she'd be cheerful, for him.

"Mixin' up flour then he'll be fed, da da da, Lena's makin' Leon's favorite kind of bread", she sang as she swayed her hips to the music. She had put an apron on and was making waffles and sausages, _"I bet I look ridiculous." _

"You look ridiculous." Helena spun around to see Leon leaning against a support beam. Helena shot him a death glare. "Plus," Leon said with a smile, "since studio apartments have no walls I can see everything."

Helena smirked, "Well aren't you proud of yourself. If you're going to be a smug bastard I guess I'll have extra waffles for myself. I trust you know where the cereal is."

"YOU MADE WAFFLES?!" Leon exclaimed running into the kitchen to see Helena putting a stack of waffles on a plate and sausages sizzling in a pan. "YES", he exclaimed and pumped his arm. He looked at Helena, "you'll make some bastard a lucky man someday."

Helena punched him in the arm, "Shutup, lets eat."

"We can't yet, I need to make coffee" Leon said. Helena groaned. Leon made the best damn coffee in the world, but it came at a price; it took **FOREVER** to make. "Fine, but fucking hurry, I'm hungry!" Helena whined.

About twenty minutes later Leon was gorged on waffles and sausages. Much to Helena's delight, she loved cooking for Leon, he always ate every bite. It made her happy when he was happy, though she was sure neither of them forgot the previous night's drama.

Helena sighed and took a sip of coffee and savored the smooth bittersweet taste of Leon's latest concoction, "You have to teach me how to make coffee like this."

Leon looked at her and smiled, "Not until you teach me to cook these sausages and waffles."

Helena waved him off "Forget it, you'd be obese in a week." Leon smirked, "and you'd be more hyper than a hamster on speed if I taught you to make make my coffee."

"Touché", Helena said with a grin.

Silence settled between the two of them, Leon ate and Helena sipped her coffee.

"Hey."

Helena looked up from her coffee at Leon, and their eyes lock, Helena had to admire that no matter what happened his eyes kept their icy hardness.

Leon couldn't help but notice how soft Helena's eye were, utterly devoid of the fierceness they had in Langshiang.

_"I can't bring it up, he knows what he did. and I don't want to hurt him_."

_"I've hurt her so badly I see the fear in her eyes I can't let myself breakdown ill be strong…for her"_

**Well there you have it, chap 4 is up so couple of things, 1 this series will be longer than i expected how long idk, 2 i plan on taking some liberty with other character and despite this being a dark ass story there is ALWAYS room for fucking rainbows and bunnies happiness followed by doom anyway gimme a fav send me a message SUBMIT REVIEWS and ill see y'all later, chap 5 might be up later today or early tomorrow PEACE AND MUCH LUV**


	5. The Sanguine Shower

Leon was busy cleaning up from breakfast while Helena poured herself another cup of coffee. Leon grinned smugly when she's spoke, "Y'know this stuff just doesn't have the same kick it used to. I think I'm building a tolerance to it."

Leon struggled to hold back laughter. "Yeah."

Helena suddenly stiffened when it hit her, she stood up and stomped over to Leon who was struggling to contain himself. "THIS IS DECAF YOU BASTARD!" she punched him in the arm as Leon finally gave in a burt out laughing. Helena punched at him again but this time he blocked it sliding around behind her with a grace unnatural for a man his size, and pinned her arms against her chest.

For a moment everything was still, Leon was in shock he was pressed up against Helena's backside, she was so warm even through her clothes, her hair smelt of strawberries and vanilla. Leon knew he should let go but he couldn't bear to move away.

Helena was in a similar state, it had been years since she'd been this close to anyone it was almost alien to her. What surprised her most, was that she wasn't resisting. _"He's so warm, this is so cozy". _She swore she heard herself sigh and melt into his arms. It was going too far.

"HYEAH!" Helena grabbed hold of Leon's wrists and flipped him over her back, he landed on his back with a thud. Leon groaned as Helena stood over him "You're getting slow, Leon." she said as she walked to the sink to finish the dishes.

About two hours later Leon and Helena were sitting down on Leon's couch, Leon was reading the paper while Helena was typing a report on her laptop.

Leon wasn't really reading the news, just sitting in deep thought, _"Why do I keep getting hung up on Ada? She's never given me a reason to trust her, and I never will. She was a known associate of Wesker, and was a bioterrorist as well and yet she always came through for him in some way or another. " _The whole thing made his head spin.

Leon heard a small ping come from Helena's laptop then a heavy sigh and a sniffle.

"Whats wrong?" Leon asked, noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nothing." She sniffed and ran tried to wipe the tears from her eyes then walked towards the door "I'm going home to feed Scrump."

"Scrump?"

Helena stopped at the door and then looked at him. Leon was startled to see tears streaming down her face, Leon started to get up, "Helen-"

"Ill be right back." Helena cut him off and left.

Leon wasted no time opening her laptop, the password was easy enough to guess; it could be only one thing, knowing Helena.

"D-E-B-O-R-A-H", he muttered with sorrow. Leon knew that while Helena played the part well, she was just as broken as he was. He sighed when he read the message.

_"Name: Helena A. Harper_

_Physical Evaluation: Exemplary _

_Marksmanship: Exemplary_

_Psychological Evaluation: Failed: Subject shows increasing mental deterioration due to the death of her sister, she is a risk and a liability and is deemed unfit for duty._

_Recommendation: Subject unfit. Immediate suspension, keep subject in proximity to Agent Kennedy for stabilization."_

Leon didn't notice that he'd bitten into his lip as he read, nor could he believe the bullshit he was was reading. _"They can't do this to her! After everything she's done."_

Leon got up and strode to the door. It was funny, despite how often he an Helena saw each other he'd never been in her apartment.

Leon didn't bother knocking he pushed through the door.

"Shit!" Leon cursed as a massive dog pounced on him and began licking his face. "AGH! PTHBB! GOOD DOG! HEEL!" The dog sat and cocked its head and whined. Leon patted the dog on the head, then heard the water running. He began walking toward the sound, but stopped as he felt his foot step on something. Leon bent down to see a picture of Helena and a younger looking girl who had to be Deborah. He kept moving to towards the sound, he stopped outside the bathroom.

"Helena?"Leon pressed his ear against the door, the shower was running and he heard her crying.

Leon pushed the door open and stood in shock.

"Oh, no…HELENA!"

Helena was sitting under her shower fully clothed surrounded by pictures (presumably of Deborah), but it was what she was doing that horrified her.

Helena was carving into her thighs with a razor, deep rivets oozing with blood poured onto the shower floor giving the dark room a sickly pink tinge.

Leon wasted no time, he ran over to the Helena and wrapped his arms around her "Helena." Helena didn't seem to here him and just kept cutting, Leon shook her lightly. "Helena." Again she didn't seem to notice him.

"HELENA!" Leon grabbed her wrists and shook her, Helena dropped the razor and threw her arms around him and just broke down and cried.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok...it'll be ok", Leon whispered stroking her dark brown hair. Helena just cried into his arms.

Despite the circumstances Leon couldn't help but admire the pale soft skin of her legs, he noticed the scars that criss-crossed her thighs and his heart broke. The women who had been watching over him so diligently was in so much pain herself, and he didnt even notice

Leon picked her up and sat her down on the toilet and began to wash the cuts, there were four of them. Three were shallow, the last one looked serious.

Helena shrieked when Leon began to clean them and she grabbed onto his hair.

Neither of them spoke until Leon wrapped the last bandage around her thighs. "C'mon. Let's get you some sleep", Leon said. Helena nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her before kissing her forehead. "Sleep, Lena." When he turned to leave a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please..." Helena said in a weak voice as she pulled him into the bed. "Stay...I don't want to be alone..." she said breaking down into sobs. Leon wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

He looked at her tear streaked face and decided something: _"Now I look out for her. I need to get my shit together. For her." _

He fell asleep a few minutes later, still holding her in his arms.

**OK part five i haven't had as much time as id like with this part as id like but I've been extremely busy and i promised a chapter today. anyway heres part five and i its decent GIMME SOME FEEDBACK PEOPLE ID LIKE TO KNOW HOW IM DOING **


	6. Mad World

Helena woke up with a start, her dreams were filled of bad memories. Worst of the worst was the recurring nightmare of Deborah's hand slipping out of her grip and falling into the abyss.

It was dark out, and her legs burned.

_"Leon saw me..he knows" _She thought, blinking away tears. She saw Leon sitting on the windowsill that overlooked D.C., sipping from a glass, and petting her dog.

Helena stared at him for awhile and took him in; something about him seemed familiar in the way he was. He had the same air around him as he did when she had gotten hurt in Langsiang, when he had refused to let her go.

_"He's protecting me…I'm supposed to be the one who looks after him. I really am a mess..." _Helena rolled onto her stomach and began to weep softly into her pillow.

She was startled when she felt a hand stroking her back.

"Helena...", Leon said, tenderly.

"What time is it?", she sniffed.

"About nine, you've been out quite a while," Leon said with sadness. "Listen, Helena, I know everything, why did you try to hide this from me?"

Helena rolled over and looked at him and it broke his heart, tears streamed down her face as she looked for the words to say.

Leon didn't wait, he laid down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, and Helena just melted into it.

"Helena, you can share anything with me I'll always be there for you when you need it. I just want you to know that I'll help you every step of the way."

"Oh, Leon!" Helena broke down and wailed into his chest. "I'm supposed to take care of you! But I can't, I've failed everyone; my country, my sister, but most of all YOU! My partner! I don't deserve your help!"

Leon was taken aback, _"Most of all me…not Deborah?" he thought._

_"Wait, Leon, over my sister…no, I can't…but..I do" _Helena looked into Leon's steely-blue eyes, she blinked hard and two tears began rolling down her face, Leon raised his hand and wiped the tears from her jawline to her eyes. Helena shuddered under the touch of his rough hands.

"Helena, you deserve all the world has to offer. Yes, you've made mistakes in your past, everyone has, but made it right! In the best way we saved the goddamn world in a way no one else could and I wouldn't have had anyone else by my side, not Chris, Sherry, or even Ada."

Helena's mind was reeling _"He'd choose me over Ada? And all this praise from nowhere, this is like a dream, I just want to stay in his arms forever." _Helena knew that she couldn't take sole responsibility for Leon's care anymore, he seemed to be on the same thread of thought.

"Helena, how wold you like to move in?" Leon asked cautiously, _"I hope to God she isn't creeped by the offer." "_We went through hell together, lets be broken together." _"Christ that was awful" _he grimaced.

Helena sputtered in surprise, "Leon!..I.." _"C'mon, it's not like you guys are dating, it's for safety and both of you could use some of that." _

Helena looked at him, "Yes, I will. When do you want to do this-"

"Tomorrow." Leon cut her off, "Tonight, lets just live a little-"

Helena arched an eyebrow, "You mean go out? Thats not like you, Leon."

"Pfft, hell no, I meant at my place." Leon let a sly smile play on his lips "Of course, Ms. Harper, I'll have you home at an appropriate time." He said in a low seductive voice.

Helena smiled, "Alright, you creepy old bastard, sounds like a plan." she said as she pushed him off the bed. "OOF!" Leon landed with a thud then said in a sad voice, "Im not old..or creepy."

Helena smiled even wider "you're 12 years older than me, you're a dinosaur."

Leon frowned and sniffed, "That hurts you know, right..here." he winced as he put his hand over his heart.

Helena laughed, Leon smiled "_I want to keep her like this she has the most beautiful smile."_

"Ok-Woah!" Leon exclaimed as Helena's dog pounced on his chest and knocked him back onto the bed and began licking his face."Helena, help!"

Helena laughed harder and patted the dog on the head. "Good girl."

Leon sat up and started rubbing the massive dogs head, "You like pouncing on me, huh, girl! That's twice today!" Leon laughed and turned to Helena, still rubbing the giant dog's head." What's her name again, Lena?"

"Scrump. She's a mastiff", Helena replied, smiling at the sight of Leon playing with her enormous pet.

"I think she'll like her new home." Leon said getting up. "I'm going to go shower and get ready. I'll see you soon...OH! and bring this." He held up a bottle of scotch. "You got rid of mine," he said with a grin, "see you in 2 hours, I need to run a few errands."

Helena just smiled as he walked out the door.

Helena was excited; it had been awhile since she has had any amount of fun, but part of her remained wary. Leon and her had been abnormally close the whole day, so many walls had been broken down and so soon. She couldn't deny or confirm that she had feelings for Leon. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, she hadn't even toyed with idea of them being more. She had seen how Leon looked at Ada, she couldn't contend with that...could she? The way Leon had spoken to her made it sound like he'd forgotten about about the mysterious women.

Helena decided not to worry about the whole thing and get ready. Helena wasn't much for style or fashion, she just put on a slim blue dress that was snug in all the places that would make a man blush. She toyed with some makeup, brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, then grabbed one of her aprons from the kitchen.

She was about to head out the door when she realized she was forgetting some things. She grabbed a fresh bottle of scotch and the rubbed Scrump's ears until she was awake.

"C'mon, Scrump, we're going to see our new home."

The massive dog got up and trotted happily to the door.

Helena smiled and walked across the hall to Leon's apartment and knocked on the door. She could hear leon moving to the door. He cleared his throat and then answered the door.

Helena looked at him in surprise, "Wow you clean up nice." Leon was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and suspenders. He had also shaven.

"Yeah, so do you...I see you brought a friend." Leon said with a smile, bending down to pet Scrump's massive head before standing and ushering them in.

Leon and Helena sat on Leon's couch sipping scotch while Scrump made her new home on Leon's lap. They talked about each others pasts. It turns out they both had pretty normal childhoods. Helena was a tomboy and the toughest kid in school, whereas Leon was a bit of a geek.

"I was eight when I was cast in my first play. I was a dirty little alley girl who was scared of dogs, almost the week after I started to learn piano."

Helena coughed and sputtered on the scotch "You're kidding me, the wall of muscle who sits before me: Agent Leon Scott Kennedy, was a theatre geek!"

Leon began to count off his fingers, "President of drama club in marching band, jazz band, choir."

"Wow…and look at what lives we chose to lead." Helena said, Leon just nodded in agreement.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

Leon leaned forward which woke up the sleeping beast on his lap. "Sorry girl." He patted her head, "So when did you learn to cook?"

"My mother. She was a wonderful woman, everyday she'd make us dinner from scratch. If you like my cooking, it's a shame you never got to try hers...she began to teach me when I was six. We'd dance and sing as we cooked, it made us all close, me my mom, and Deborah. I never had a father so she raised me and my sister until she died."

Leon put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring up a tough subject."

Helena shuddered when she felt Leon's hand give a light squeeze, she was worried when he tore his gaze from her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked afraid she had done something to offend.

Leon quickly reassured her, "Oh, it's nothing..I um..It's nothing."

"No, it's okay, tell me", Helena said, getting interested in what made him so flustered.

"I don't really have anything…made to eat so I was wonder-"

"Wondering if I'd cook something." Helena finished. "Of course! I expected to, let's see what we got."

Helena spent the next hour making pizza with Leon. They were both enjoying themselves immensely, Scrump kept going between Leon and Helena begging for attention. Leon left the room and came back with a bottle of wine, Helena didn't object as they ate and talked. Both looked very overdressed for the meal they both partook in. After they cleaned up Leon walked over to his Piano and played a few notes.

"I've never played for you before, have I?" He asked Helena. She shook her head, "No, but I've heard you in my apartment sometimes."

"Fair enough." He shrugged then began to play.

Helena recognized the song Immediately: _Mad World_ by Gary Jules. Helena was taken aback by how good Leon was, and soon found herself sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder as he crooned the haunting melody.

Helena didn't quite understand what had happened to her but she felt herself being drawn to Leon as the song neared its end.

As the last few notes rang through the air, Leon turned and was absolutely floored when Helena tenderly pressed her lips against his.

Time stopped as Leon was swept away in the sweetness of her lips; He couldn't believe what was happening and he didn't want it to stop.

Helena knew she should pull back and apologize to Leon but she didn't have the heart. What she was doing felt so right yet wrong at the same time. She nearly fainted when she felt Leon's hands run through her hair.

And then as soon as it started the kiss was over, both of them panting from the lack of air.

Leon and Helena stared at each other dumbstruck, not knowing what to do.

_"Shit", _they both thought.

**Ok, so there it is. Romantic tension! This chapter was a blast and a bitch to write because of the million other directions it could've gone, I'm taking liberty with a lot of these characters so bear with me, also a gold star to whoever recognizes where scrump got her name. FEEDBACK Y'ALL!**

**FOOSH OUT**


	7. The Fall

Scrump let out a happy bark as Leon and Helena sat and stared at each other in shock.

Helena's mind and heart were fluttering, _"To hell with it, I can't fight these doubts any longer. I love him, how couldn't I. He's perfect"_

Leon's mind was in a different place entirely _"HOLY! SHIT!…What am I doing! That was a mistake, I can't get attached like this again!" _Leon's mind was going crazy. He thought about the women in his life, Claire. She and him were an item after Raccoon city but she left to look for her brother then fell in love with Steve. She told him that she'd never love again, and it broke his heart. He and Angela had a fling, but she was boring, it didn't get far.

Then there was Ada, the woman who had captured his heart..Then stepped on it. He'd been empty since Spain, it made no sense she was the enemy, she had tried to kill him as many times as he tried to help him. Recently he had given up, all that was left was a picture, now half a picture.

Now, there was Helena. She was a tortured soul like him, only she had been through hell once (as ridiculous as that sounds) and despite trauma and horrors she was exposed to he could still see light in her eyes. She was beautiful, strong, kind…what wasn't to like about her?

_"Then why am so afraid?" _Leon thought, he knew the answer_"I can't hurt her,and i can't be hurt again at this point in both of our lives. If something happens I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

Helena had stars in her eyes, she leaned in for another kiss, but Leon stopped her.

"Helena I can't.."he said with sorrow.

Helena looked shocked "Wait…what do you mean?"

Leon looked at her with sorrow, "Helena I can't do this, us…I just can't please don't take it personally.." Leon saw tears fill Helena's eyes

She tried to smile "Oh..Im sorry…Uhm I'm pretty tired, I think we'll go.." Leon could see she was trying to keep it together. She got up and walked to the door,"I had a great…time..goodnight Leon"

Leon could her her losing control he got up and started towards her,"Helena…don't."

Helena held up a hand and finally began to fall apart." Leon its ok..Scrump, sweetie cmere." Leon could see her tears dropping to the floor as Scrump got off the couch and slowly walked to the door with her tail between her legs. Scrump licked Helena's hand and whined, Helena gave the fur on her back a squeeze before she let out a sob "Goodbye Leon Kennedy, I hope you find Ada someday, when you do.." Helena sniffed hard then pulled something small out of her a pocket on her dress.

To Leon it looked like she was pulling the object out and her heart along with it, it was almost too much to bear, He could stare down a B.O.W. without flinching but couldn't stand to witness the pain he was causing this woman.

Helena struggled to keep it together as she finished " When you do…give this to her." She tossed the small object and it landed at Leon's feet.

Leon looked at the object in disbelief, it was Ada's compact. She must have kept it.

He looked at Helena, the pain in her face was torturing him. Helena took a deep breath in between sobs and choked out ten words "I hope she can make you happy Leon, Because, you..deserve it."

Then she was gone.

Leon fell to his knees and grabbed Ada's compact,_"_ _What had he done! "_

Rage built up inside Leon as he looked at the compact. _"NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? GOD DAMNIT LEON!" _His fist tightened, and he felt the casing on the compact beginning to crack and bend.

Leon roared with fury and threw the compact a wall. The impact destroyed the compact and its contents.

Leon's chest heaved, what kind of monster was he, Helena had given her heart to him only for him to spit on it. The beautiful women had trusted him, centered her world around him. Only for him to turn her away.

But what angered Leon the most is why he did it, He wasn't looking out for her! No, he was looking out for himself he was afraid of being hurt, but he had done more than just hurt Helena. He crushed her! and it made him sick.

Leon stormed into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

The sight repulsed him.

he saw a mutated Simmons staring at him laughing " You should have let her die, it would be less painful than what you've done to her."

Leon roared and punched the mirror cracking the felt the glass slicing into his fist. It hurt, a lot. But not as much as he hurt Helena.

Leon had a choice he could salvage his mistake; go to Helena and make it right, or retreat and live the empty shell that was his life without her.

The answer was clear, and he needed a plan.

Helena was a wreck, as soon as she was home from Leon's she went strait to her liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine bit the cork out. She took a deep pull and collapsed to her knees bawling her eyes out.

Scrump waggled over and put her head on Helena's lap. Helena scratched Scrump behind the ears.

_" I was nothing to him, a fool, I'll never have his attention as long as Ada is out there." _Helena snarled and smashed the bottle of wine on the floor. "ITS NOT FAIR!" she shrieked " Why should that red skunk get his attention and not me! What has she done for him? Im just the girl who picks up the shattered pieces of him after she was done crushing him."

She stopped screaming and heard scrump whining softly into her lap.

Her tears fell silently from her face as she picked up a broken shard of glass and felt it sink into her flesh. Helena squirmed at the sick comfort it gave her, till something caught her attention.

A figure fell past her window, Helen ran to the window and looked down.

Nothing.

Helena screamed as another figure fell then stopped at her window.

"D-Deborah!" she stammered at her mutated sister put her hand softly on the glass.

A wide smile spread across Helena's face and she reached up to touch the glass that separated her from her sister.

Scrump growled and barked angrily.

Suddenly the glass shattered and Deborah grabbed Helena and pulled her.

Helena screamed as the ground rushed for her before she was brought to a abrupt stop.

She looked up to see Scrump holding her shoe in her mouth, keeping her from falling.

"Scrump!" Helena sobbed "Let me go baby…let me go.." Scrump growled defiantly.

Tears fell from Helena's eyes as she closed her eyes and began shaking her foot' " I'm sorry baby…" she felt her shoe slide off and she began to fall, until a hand grabbed her ankle.

"No I am." A low voice said.

Helena's eyes flew open.

"L..Leon!"

**sorry this took so long I've been out hunting for the last week first Bow now gun hunting **

**ok chap 7 I'm looking to end this fic soon but will be starting its continuation focusing more on Helena and leon in a happier setting and ill be introducing more character, **

**And GO SCRUMP am i right i fuckin love this dog, so gimme a review and a favorite, or a personal message PLEEEEEAAAAAASE **

**Foosh ou**


	8. Leap of Faith

Leon grunted as he pulled Helena back up into her apartment, he had just arrived when he saw Helena punch through the glass and fall as Scrump ran to her rescue. It broke his heart when he heard her beg to for Scrump to let her die.

Leon laid on his back after helping Helena up he leaned towards her to offer her comfort when she recoiled form him.

"Helena.." He said softly reaching out towards her.

"No, Leon! NO! Why did you do that why did you ruin it for me! Don't you see that theres no reason for me to be here any more! My sister is dead and its my fault, the agency has turned its back on me! And now this! She screamed her arms spread outward "The one man I fall in love with has fallen for a known bioterrorist who has a shadow of a feeling for him!" She put a hand on her chest and leaned towards him "I _Loved_ you! In a way no one else could! You couldve been mine! but I'm just a broken shell of a women compared to your mysterious women in red!"

Fat, hot tears streamed down her face as she fell apart " I JUST DONT CARE ANYMORE! MY LIFE IS EMPTY! I HAVE NOBODY, NOTHING! AT LEAST WHEN IM GONE I CAN SEE MY SISTER AGAIN!"

Helena stood up quickly and looked hard at Leon, tears pouring from her eyes as she begged "Don't take this away from me Leon"

Then she turned and ran towards the broken window to her death.

Leon's eyes went wide with terror as she ran.

He scrambled towards her arm outstretched.

"HELENAAAAAA!"

**CLIFFHANGAR**

**SO there you have it the finale for Bittersweet Sorrow. **

**NOW BEFORE ANYONE FREAKS OUT! this is a series there will be more from Scrump, Helena and Leon. I decided to continue in a different story because this was about Leon and Helena being broken and now that they've begun to heal i feel i need to move from the melancholy mood of this story. **

**so stay tuned for my new fic: Only the Broken Hearts Make you Beautiful**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAV/ FOLLOW ME or THE STORY Y'ALL ARE THE REASON I DO THIS!**

**A SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LEFT ME REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE! **

**PEACE! **


End file.
